


it splinters in my hands

by clytemnestras



Category: Skins (UK), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Road Trips, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: we are all slitting throats in our own way





	it splinters in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 22/4/14

There's this misconception; everyone has it. It says that if you’re a good person then good things have to happen to you like you've earned that right; and if you’re a bad person, you don't really give a fuck about the consequences. If you're bad, then you're immortal, and nothing in this world can touch you.  
  
It's all bullshit, really.  
  
Because no one's totally good, and no one's totally bad - believe me, I should know; and no matter which box you fall closest to, you still can't run from the shitstorm that stalks you like the shadows that cling to your light. Not that it means you can't try.  
  
And that's where we sit; we three kings on the road to nowhere. Three good people. Three bad people. We're all slitting throats in our own way, even if some of us do it to ourselves. And we're all very human, too. He's got all that guilt, that sweet sorrow and he won't let a second of it slip his mind. She's got all that heart, so much of it that it reaches up and strangles her if I'm not quick or careful enough to cradle it in sticky soft fingers that try to pull too tight. Me? I'm the driver, gliding us along the still-unfolding map. I'm flying out in front so scared of falling and fading that I can't let myself stop.  
  
He washes my hands for me when I think I still feel ghosts stuck on them; she braids my hair when my ugliness starts spilling out and filling me up. I show them that you don't have to be dead to be a monster. And I show them you don't have to be a vampire to live forever.  
  
It's just science, in the end - the laws of perpetual motion. If you don't stop running then time can never catch you.  
  
So we only stop to fill up the truck and fill our bodies with the stuff we need to keep breathing and we fly off again towards forever. Whatever that means.


End file.
